An Impossible Destiny
by y2jerichoholic
Summary: Three men we're been transported to Transylvania in the early 19th century and introduced to the world of Castlevania (Ecclesian Era). These three men will be doing things to the upper most extreme that they have never tried in their lives before: Having superpowers, fight for survival, fighting monsters and powerful bosses, especially fighting Dracula. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Fantasy to Reality

An Impossible Destiny

Summary: Three men we're been transported to Transylvania in the early 19th century and introduced to the world of Castlevania (Ecclesian Era). These three men will be doing things to the upper most extreme that they have never tried in their lives before: Having superpowers, fight for survival, fighting monsters and powerful bosses, especially fighting Dracula. Lives will change forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia or Chris Jericho(Jericho Lion), Lance Storm(Vance Gale), Joey Styles(John Steiner) and anyone who we're involved in ECW. But the plot belongs to me. Even nicknames and some last names idea are also belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: From Fantasy to Reality

Timeline:November, 5 1994 (November to Remember)  
Place: ECW Arena (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

Chris Jericho and Lance Storm (known as The Thrillseekers), both are still in contract in SMW (Smokey Mountain Wrestling). While taking their seats, they are watching at ECW Arena to see Jericho's friend, "The Crippler" Chris Benoit, who in this time having a match against Sabu, a high-flying madman who will put his body on the line to win this match up, very hardcore wrestler. Also a dream match for every ECW fan out there. They saw the color commentator, whose name is Joey Styles sitting in his seat while doing commentary on his own. Paul E, whose name is Paul Heyman, giving Jericho and Storm a warm welcome to ECW. Heyman along side with his bodyguard known as 911, Who is a big man with unbelievable strength, who choke slam a 450 pound man and when you mess 911, he is very intimidating in the ring.

Jericho, who is wearing jacket with a Helloween shirt, "Walls of Jericho" he wears pants while wearing converse sneakers. Storm, who is wearing his shirt like the fans, "E C F'n W" shirt. He also wearing pants while wearing sneakers as his shoes.

"Welcome to ECW Mr. Jericho and Mr. Storm! I hope you two will enjoy this match up." Paul Heyman Greets them with a smile.

"Thanks. We're just visiting for my friend, Chris Benoit. We're waiting for his match." Jericho said, also with a smile.

"Oh I see. His match up against Sabu would be **EPIC**! Won't you guys agree?" With a sheepish smile, Paul Heyman is waiting for Jericho and Storms approval.

"I do agree." Lance Storm, nodding and approved Heyman's thoughts.

"Oh yes. I heard Sabu is a high risk man, when he wrestled in Japan known as FMW. He is a tough man." Jericho smiled as he knows Sabu in Japan, since he also wrestles at FMW back in the day, but only for 2 matches.

"Ok. Since Benoit-Sabu is up. I'll leave you two gentlemen here. Enjoy the show!" Heyman waves them and said good-bye to go to the ringside, who will manage Sabu with his bodyguard 911, joins Heyman at ringside.

As the Benoit-Sabu match is up, Joey Styles is now going excited in the commentary seat. Chris Benoit is now walking at the ramp, looked intense as he will face the human highlight reel, Sabu. As he walks to the steel steps and now enters the ring, He now patiently wait for his opponents, while moving the ropes in wave motions while holding it and then released. He also now leaning to the ropes.

"Welcome to the ECW arena, November to Remember! I'm Joey Styles and our match will be "The Crippler" Chris Benoit versus the Suicidal-Homicidal-Genocidal, Death defying maniac, Sabu." Joey Styles said with excitement as he is intense while calling out the "Dream Match".

"And we have two special guest here from SMW, "Lionheart" Chris Jericho and Lance Storm. These guys are known as The Thrillseekers, Well the thrill is on for this match. Jericho, Storm. Come here guys. Join with me at the commentary." Styles offers both Jericho and Storm a seat in the commentary table and waves them to come here.

As Jericho and Storm we're called out by Joey, they we're looking at each and pinpoint themselves with the disbelief look of their face at Joey.

"Come on." Joey said with a no BS looking on his face, he was serious as he wants Paul E.'s guest to also join in with him in the commentary, still keep on waving them to come.

As Jericho and Storm knew that Joey was serious, they shrugged and said, whispering to each other as Jericho said it first, "Come on. Let's go.". And Storm also said, still whispering to Jericho's ear, "Ok, I don't want us to get our asses whooped at ECW." Turing their head in a forward position, while they are finding Joey Styles in the commentary table.

Finally they saw Joey Styles, who is actually at the very high corner of the building that he (Joey) can see everybody in the arena and even in the ramp and the ring. When they finally reached at Joey's place at the commentary table, they we're shocked as they we're actually reserved two seats for them before the starting of the show. They didn't know that, as they thought they we're just "fans", but they are actually Paul E.'s guest whose request is actually granted by Jericho's friend, Benoit. Jericho, who is sitting at the left side, getting his headset with microphones while Storm is doing the same, but he is at the right side. Styles, who is really happy with the ECW's special guest at commentary.

"Welcome to ECW Chris Jericho and Lance Storm! What do you guys think of the fans and the wrestlers here at ECW and ECW itself?" Joey interviews Jericho and Storm while looking at them, one by one, with a smile.

"Well Joey, What do we think at ECW? Its great! It's the only wrestling company that has no limits. Just go out there and do you best, just wrestle without limiting any move set. For the ECW fans? They are honest, but some we're biased because of the ECW brand. No offense. The wrestlers? I know a few of them to those who wrestled in Japan. Benoit, Guerrero(Eddie), Malenko and Sabu. Those are just samples of the wrestlers that I know who are working in ECW now. They are absolutely talented, no doubt about it. Some are just plain weapons wrestler, but overall they are great." Jericho said with a frank answer and he is happy that ECW fans are honest, but secretly just got a bit disappointed to some "rabid" fans. He is also happy that you can do any risky wrestling moves with your own choice. He is happy that the two wrestlers, who will wrestle right now (Benoit-Sabu) are successful to please the hostile, judgmental, frank, honest but some biased crowd.

"Joey. ECW is great, You talk whatever you want, you can do edgy stuff as you please. Though the weapons, tables, chairs are like icing in the cake, but overdoing it will make it boring and it will no longer be interesting. For the fans? Woah! They are loud and proud and happy to be a fan of a wrestling company that they really want, with extreme passion with it. And what Jericho said, they are honest. If you're performance is not the best or you're lazy in the ring, they will boo you right out of the building to tell you that don't be lazy in the ring, do you're 100% best. And for the wrestlers, they are friendly outside the ring. Some are just stuck up to their gimmick like one who drinks too much with a Kendo stick (Sandman). Overall, It's awesome!" Storm said with a very honest answer, who actually did see a lot of ECW: company, wrestlers, business, fans and e.t.c. Although that he is focusing on doing commentary with his best friend and Joey Styles, who calls himself **the** "Voice of ECW", he is having fun with some of the fans, wrestlers and even Paul E. He is even enjoying the show, with a smile.

"And here comes Sabu!" Styles said, as he said with intensity.

Sabu, who wears with pink Arabian wrestling pants (tights) and with green waist robe while doing his signature pose: pointing in the air while doing the squatting stance, also his body is in parallel(horizontal) mode. He is now walking to the ramp while the fans chanting "Sabu! Sabu! Sabu! Sabu!", he also doing his gimmick by doing intimidating gestures and glares to some of the fans as he enters to the ring, he glares Benoit as he wants a piece of him(mostly in a Sabu match). Chris Benoit, Keeps his cool, walking circles around Sabu as he is not intimidated. He is wearing blue and 2 white lines in his tights, with a Pegasus logo on his wrestling tights in the butt (Known as Pegasus Kid in Japan). Sabu and Benoit locking each others eyes while focusing on a plan to attack, counter or defend.

"Sabu and Benoit, locking each others eyes. And Sabu is having a thought to try to launch himself by getting Benoit's leg. But Benoit knew that he will not fall into Sabu's trap. What do you guys think of Sabu and Benoit's plan?" Style gives question to Jericho and Storm as they see on how will Sabu and Benoit attack if they have a plan to do so.

"I'll do on Benoit plan while you Jericho, do the Sabu plan. Agree?" Storm, who is busy on looking at the match up, giving Jericho a thumbs up, for an approval.

"Ok then. If I'm Sabu, I will be careful on Benoit striking attacks at the same time, careful at his holds. I must get a chair, and do airborne attacks for momentum." Jericho said, while observing Sabu and focuses on observing the match.

"If i was Benoit, get aggressive, don't let Sabu get a chair, and get momentum." As Storm saw Benoit the attack, he is absolutely correct. Though very concentrating in this match up

"Ok, Thank you. Benoit, avoids Sabu's dive on getting his legs, stomping Sabu away." Joey Styles saw now Benoit doing the attack, stomps Sabu, gets Sabu up as he launch Sabu for the Irish whip. Sabu, who is now in contact with Benoit, just got hit in the gut by Benoit's knee as Sabu lies in the ring. Benoit, tries to pump himself up by getting the fans on the roll, cheering, for momentum.

"Sabu, who is now in pain, holding his ribs as Benoit is getting confident in this early match up." Styles saw Benoit who raise his arms in the air, and lifts up Sabu for a Suplex. As Benoit saw the top rope, he drops Sabu to the top rope, ribs first.

"Sabu, drops across the top rope." Styles saw Sabu lying on the canvas and still holding his ribs in pain as Benoit saw the opening in this early match.

"Referee John Finnegan is observing Sabu and Benoit on what's going in this match up. Sabu, who has in his corner his manager Paul E. Dangerously checking what's going on in this match up along with his bodyguard 911...What the?" As Joey see it coming, Benoit goes near at Sabu, getting him up then holding his left leg attempting for a flapjack. the "What the?" part is when Benoit launch Sabu for a flapjack, but miscalculated as Sabu tries to flip himself over like a back body drop but got bad luck as he crashed all the way to the canvas, **HEAD** first. John Finnegan turns his head away as he saw the horrible crash of Sabu. After that, Sabu rolls outside the ring while holding the back of his head. The referee is the first one to get out in the ring and informed Paul E. that Sabu got injured very badly, which makes Paul E. in shock.

**"OH MAH...GOD!" **Styles shriek and got shocked as he use his catchphrase as he saw Sabu in horrible shape and he thought that Sabu's career will be over. Even the fans said "Ooooooh." with worry and tries to check Sabu out, but didn't go further as the security stops them on their tracks.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt real bad." Jericho saw Sabu's crash, head first, he covered his eyes with his right arm while moving his head backwards with discomfort on his mind as he knew that some wrestlers with broken necks will shorten their wrestling careers.

"That will shorten wrestlers career, ouch! Sabu needs help." Storm shows concern on Sabu, as he feel in discomfort during Sabu crashed in the canvas, head first.

"Did you guys see how he lands on his head?" Styles asked Jericho and Storm on how Sabu crashed to canvas.

"Yeah." They said in unison, with discomfort on their voices.

As Sabu is outside the ring, Paul E., who is now worried on Sabu if he feels his client on having a broken neck. 911, the bodyguard calling for medics or "damage control" to check Sabu's health. Paul E., saw Sabu who is in agonizing pain on his neck, as he holds it to try to have a relief to his neck.

"I think he broke his neck...Oh my god, somebody call "damage control", now." Style shows worry by the tone of his voice as he saw Paul E. and 911 are still there check if Sabu is gonna be ok. Benoit who is in the ring, get frustrated and goes out to ring and checking Sabu.

"Joey, I think we should go to Benoit, while you go to Sabu. Is that ok?" Jericho wants an approval but he shows to Joey that if he wants to go, then go. If not, then he doesn't want to force Joey, since his job is just do commentary. Joey thinks a bit. After his thinks, Joey decides that he should go.

"I should go, let's go." Joey nods with approval and goes with Jericho and Storm, while tries to excuse the fans to check up both Sabu and Benoit, whlie some fans blocks the way, since they are too many of them.

Benoit, who see Sabu still holding his neck. With conscience, Benoit walks out and goes to the ECW locker room. As Jericho and Storm saw Benoit walking out, they followed him. Joey Styles, saw Sabu in a bad shape and said in a whisper "Don't worry, Damage Control will be here soon, we're trying to make sure that your OK." Joey convinced him that he is OK and damage control will pick Sabu up soon, to the hospital. Paul E. saw damage control after a few minutes past, 911 the big man, tries pick Sabu up carefully but medics said no cause they said that it might damage Sabu's neck more, since there is no support for the neck of Sabu. When damage control is already there, Joey goes out where Jericho and Storm following Benoit.

In the ECW locker room, Jericho and Storm saw Benoit, who is really disappointed to himself since he injured Sabu accidentally in the neck very bad. Jericho saw his good friend who is down and looks himself as if he said in his mind that he botches moves, big time. But Jericho saw Benoit that he wasn't his fault and said that it was all an accident.

"Are you sure Jericho?" Benoit said in disbelief. But Jericho looks at him with no BS and was serious that Benoit is not like that and explained.

"Yeah, you're not like that. Botching is common in wrestling accidents. Mostly its miscalculation of the moves that botches like that like what happened to Sabu. The rest you're a great wrestler." Jericho said, smiling while patting Benoit's shoulder, who is sitting in the bench.

"I agree, in fact you're a very good wrestler Mr. Benoit." Storm, who is nodding and approved at Jericho's point of view of Benoit and smiling.

"Oh you're Lance Storm, whom Jericho is talking about. He said that you're a very talented wrestler Nice to meet you". Benoit saw Jericho partner and offers a handshake. Storm with no second thought, he shakes Benoit's hand and then let go.

Joey Styles, saw the three men talking that Benoit, the man who botches the move and injured Sabu makes Benoit feel disappointed because Sabu got injured at the same time he smiled a bit, as he knew that "The Crippler" gimmick will really work on Benoit's character, as a heel. He then informs Benoit.

"Benoit, I know that we don't want this to happen on Sabu but bad luck is really powerful. He got a broken neck and the medics will be taking Sabu to the hospital to see if Sabu can wrestle longer. But, we're gonna build up you're gimmick known as "The Crippler", a heel character who knew the weakness of a wrestler on where is the injury spot that certain wrestler that you're gonna. Good news and bad news." Joey explained on the good and the bad side on Benoit. Benoit was on a relief as he knew that it was all of an accident on Sabu. That flapjack could have been better, if he let Sabu ready to launch for the attack and perfectly got flat face first Sabu.

"Whew, what a relief! Then who's gonna be my opponent since Sabu is already injured?" Joey informed Benoit that it was all of an accident and asked who is his substitute opponent is.

"Well, Paul E. said that It's gonna be 2 Cold Scorpio. Are you sure you're ready to go?" Styles said, as he feel that Benoit is still uncomfortable on what happen.

"Yeah, I am. Well Jericho, I'll see you later after my match. Nice to meet you Lance Storm." After that handshake and let go to Lance Storm's hand and Smiles at Jericho trying not to feel nervous on what happen. Benoit goes back to the backstage, then to the ramp and then to ring, as he will prepare for his match up against 2 Cold Scorpio.

"Joey, hows Sabu?" Jericho asked with concern as Sabu is not like a crazy kamikaze like what he did mostly in the ring doing hardcore stuff, but he is a cool man.

"Well, the medics said that they'll check up Sabu and see if he can still wrestle longer and analyze that if his injuries we're serious or not." Joey informed Jericho that Sabu is still on check-up status and wait for the doctor's diagnosis.

"Well Joey, thanks. So, shall we go?" Jericho offers Joey to go with him in the commentary table along with Storm.

"Ok." Joey said with a smile as the three men will be going back to commentary to finish the show.

Suddenly, an unexpected earthquake felt between in their feet and the fans who we're afraid and shocked in the ECW Arena that they thought why there was an earthquake in the US that the news didn't even tell cause it is all unexpected. What was actually going on, they can't even tell. Jericho, Storm and Joey felt it and asking one another.

"What the hell is going on?!" Joey with confusion on his voice asking the two men who had actually no idea, being calm down and they are shaking like they are fruit stand shakes.

"We don't know!" They said in unison at Joey.

After a few minutes, the earthquake subsided as the three men we're confused. Even the fans and all who we're involved in the ECW Arena don't know whats going on.

"What was the earthquake all about?" Joey, feeling a bit dizzy asking about the earthquake and still confused.

And then suddenly the light of the ECW locker room become so bright that they can't see their faces. The three we're sudden shock, but they are not dead as if they've been paralyzed by the intense light of the ECW locker room and covered their eyes to avoid blindness by using their right arm. Then after the intense luminescence on the incandescent light, they we're really getting nervous if there is gonna happen to them really bad. Suddenly, a banshee appeared after the intense light subsided to normal, the three men didn't know what's behind them and then the banshee screamed to go after them, so loud that even the rabid ECW fans and people there in the ECW Arena we're sending chills down their spine. As Joey turned, he was in pale face as he saw the horrendous face of the banshee. Joey falls off-balance as he tries to step back.

**"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"** Joey in no doubt send chills down his spine of the banshee along with Jericho and Storm. Joey who is so paralyzed that he can't move and scared to kill the banshee, who is a few meters away to kill Joey.

Jericho, who is getting a folding steel chair calling Storm to tie up the steel chair with barbed wire but not the handling part so that they can swing and kill the banshee. Even Lance Storm is doing the same to save Joey Styles.

"Hey freak show! O...O...Over here!" Jericho who is taunting and calling the banshee while shaking with fear and stuttering, which the undead goes after Joey while holding a folding steel chair with barbed wire, whom it goes after the pale-faced Joey Styles as he never seen a banshee in reality along with Jericho and Storm. Both men are so scared that they don't want to kill it, but it's a must. With no hesitation, the banshee goes after Jericho and Storm, who got weapons in their hands. But actually Jericho, who is a Christian, secretly getting something in his bag, poured holy water on their steel chairs. The banshee gives an ear-splitting screech and goes after Jericho and Storm. Lance Storm, who actually sneaking from behind the banshee to do a con chair to(Attack of steel chairs in front and behind, it's a double attack). As Jericho is ready to launch to attack, the banshee still goes forward to attack Jericho, but Jericho along with Storm hits the con chair to at the banshee's head so hard that its head is been decapitated but with no blood because a banshee is a spirit. after a few seconds, it disappeared.

"Whew. You OK Joey?" Jericho saw Joey who is still in fear and offers Joey his hand to stand up.

"Yeah, I never saw a monster like that in our entire life Chris. What is does this thing called?" Joey who is still in fear with confusion seeing a banshee, face-to-face. He can't describe the nightmares if he falls asleep and dreams about it. Though he stand up.

"I don't know either. We're scared to attack it, but good thing me and Lance have a plan to kill it using a double chair attack in the head." Jericho, who is also in relief that the fright is over, for now.

But all of a sudden, the floor suddenly turned black as if the three men we're gonna get sucked in around the men's feet. They saw that it was just a sudden paint job, but after a few seconds the black floor surrounding the men beginning to suck their feet. The 3 men saw their feet getting sucked in by the black floor, which has turned into a wormhole sucking them like quicksand. Their face from relief to sudden look in horror that they thought that they are going to die.

**"OH MY GOD! WE NEED TO CALL SOME HELP!"** Joey screaming with fear who is in no doubt that he thinks that his life is in 50/50 situation.

"Oh yeah. Call Paul E.!" Storm who is now suggesting that they should call Paul E. and tell them that they are in grave danger.

"**PAUL E.** We need some help here! **HELP!**" Jericho is now screaming for help as the wormhole keeps them sucking in.

Paul E. and 911 who is now at the ECW central office heard some shouts coming at the ECW locker room and he and 911 noticed that it was actually calling for help and hesitated to go. Chris Benoit and 2 Cold Scorpio still beating the living hell out of each other as the match ending up to a no contest as they we're both got DQ by the referee heard the shouts that came from the ECW locker room. Benoit knew that the voice was actually came from Jericho shouting for help. With no hesitation, Benoit rushed in as he promised that he will see with Jericho to talked on how his match up is going and leaving 2 Cold Scorpio confused and think, "What was that all about?".

As Paul E. and 911 came at the ECW locker room, he saw Joey, Lance and Jericho got sucked in by a wormhole as their whole lower part of the body sucked in with only the upper part of their bodies we're left and they are still fighting for survival. His face grew pale as he had no idea why there is a supernatural entity in their show and 911 with a disbelief on his face with thoughts that, "Is this real...or not?". The force is so unbelievable that Paul E. and even 911 can't go closer to them. Chris Benoit saw Jericho that a wormhole sucked him in. Benoit tries to fight the force of a dark power of the wormhole, but he failed as he was blown away by the dark force and got a hard bump by the concrete wall. After a few minutes, Paul E., 911 and Benoit finally reached in. Paul E. reached Joey's hand, 911 got Lance's hand and Benoit got Jericho's hand.

"Joey! I've got you now!" Paul E. tries to save Joey from the wormhole and tries to pull Joey to safety.

"Jericho! I'm gonna save you my friend...No matter what!" Benoit using his force as he tries to pull Jericho and outcome the powerful force of that wormhole.

"Mr. Storm! I'm gonna pull you out from that demonic force of that wormhole!" 911, who is the strongest of the group pulling Lance, but being contested by a wormholes force.

As the three men who will try to save Jericho, Storm and Styles from the wormhole. But Joey Styles knew that the wormholes force is so powerful that he said something to Paul E., 911 and Benoit.

"Guys, don't save us. 'Cause if you do, you guys are gonna end up just like us. Please, for the sake of ECW's business, let me go and so does let Jericho and Lance's hand go." Joey knew what danger is coming right in front of them and advised them that they should save themselves or ECW will get end of bankruptcy and get lousy storylines.

"No!" The three men said in unison as they knew what consequences will happen to the company and the business itself. They still keep pulling them to safety, but the force of the wormhole is still dominant.

"We thank you that you help us, but Joey has a point. ECW needs you Paul E., 911, you are like a security guard/bouncer/wrestler you are very talented for a big man and Mr. Benoit, even though it's the first time I see you, you are not a bad guy for real. Just be careful not to botch like what happen to Sabu. Guys, just do your best even if with or without us. Let go of our hands, please?" Storm who is now giving them a good advice and pleading them to let them go, for the sake of ECW and telling them to temporarily replace Joey Style in commentary, but telling them to find someone who has same quality as Joey Styles in commentary. Paul E., 911 and Benoit with conscience, lets them go as they see the three men we're totally sucked in the wormhole and suddenly, the wormhole disappeared. Before that Joey said to them in message with the head before he disappeared with his catchphrase, **"OH MY** **GOD!".**

Paul E., bend his knees, crying as he saw Joey Styles disappeared along with his special guest Jericho and Storm. Benoit, can't believe that why he just let Jericho go but he understand that if the three of them tries to follow them, they will be in grave danger as they don't know what will happen to them next. 911, who is in shock that why there is a wormhole in the first place and sucked them (Jericho, Storm and Styles).

It turns out that, the impossible will happen unexpectedly. Fantasy, can sometimes turn to reality. Nobody knows what will happen to Jericho, Storm and Styles. But Paul E., can sense that they're alive."Joey, Jericho and Lance, I know you guys are alive out there but I don't know where you are now." Paul's voice filled with hope.

* * *

Find out more at chapter 2.

Well this is the end of Chapter 1. This my first FanFiction ever.

Authors note: Now for Benoit mentioning the story, this takes place in 1994 before the tragedy happen. This is also the very first time doing a Castlevania/Wrestling crossover. No idea if this works or not. There will still be wrestling moves as the story takes place, with hardcore style. Please R&R! Thanks. Tell me what you think guys.


	2. Old World Adjustment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Idea belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old World Adjustment

Free fall at the wormhole world

As Chris Jericho, Joey Styles and Lance Storm are actually in the wormhole world, they we're screaming at the top of their as if it's not going to end.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Styles screaming at the top of his as he only saw was an aurora in the sky but nothing in the landscape.

"MAN, WHY? WHY US?!" Jericho questioned to whoever did this to them.

"JEEZ. YOU'RE CHOOSING THE WRONG GUYS!" Storm is shouting. After that, he is doing a face palm since he can't believe that the wormhole chose them.

Meanwhile at Ecclesia

Timeline: 19th century

A young lady in long, straight dark black hair. She is wearing blue, backless dress with armor on her chest. Also she is wearing armored fashion boots and with tattoos on her both arms(Short) and big tattoo on her back, as she saw a beam of light which is somehow at a village. With serious thoughts she is thinking deeply in thought, "Three men, one will die for a sacrifice." Though she is looking in the sky, a young short-haired blond man, wearing white long polo sleeves with brownish red color in the front of the polo but except the arm part. He is wearing black pants with a gun on his waist and wearing leather shoes calling her out.

"Shanoa, Master Barlowe is calling for us." The young man said, as he calls their master "Barlowe" an old man who is an old member of the Ecclesian clan, a group of people who is using magic called a glyph, to preserve weapons and magic by using their own tattoos. The black-haired young lady named Shanoa heard the man calling her out and looking at him with a serious face.

"Coming Albus." Shanoa said with a calm voice and smiled. After she saw the beam of light came from a village, she heard the man calling her out. She then looked away at the beam of light outside and follows with him, The mans name is Albus.

Still in a free fall and village scenario (few hours later)

As the three men still screaming, saw clouds in the sky and said relief while shouting.

"GUYS. WE ARE IN THE WORLD NOW! YEAH!" Storm screaming while doing a style of an aerial wrestling move called Splash.

"TIME FOR SOME AIRBORNE STYLE BABY!" Jericho, who seems to get used to the free fall, while doing his signature move "Lionsault" in the sky.

"OH YEAH! IT'S NOT BAD AFTER ALL!" Styles is now enjoying his free fall. At first he thought that its going to be a nightmare but the longer the run, it's really enjoying yet extreme.

As they saw the village in a later run which in bird's-eye view, their happiness didn't last long as they saw a well in which they fall. They we're in horror again as they think they are gonna dive in the well. They also didn't realize that there was a beam of light in their free fall. As they saw a man got imprisoned by a brown crystal, still in bird's-eye view, Jericho didn't see the old man well as he got splashed by a well followed by Storm and finally Styles. The three men we're still in underwater at a well, they need some air after all the shouting they do during their free fall. Swimming around after, they need air by going out of the well although the well water in that time is clean. Though they are tired, the three men we're in shock as they saw an old man who is actually imprisoned by a brown crystal and glyph in which they don't know and never seen before. Joey, with curiosity asked both men.

"Guys, is the old man imprisoned by that shit crystal?" Joey pinpoints the old man imprisoned by a crystal, while poking Jericho and Storm for a while.

"Yes, but it's not a shit crystal. If that's a shit crystal, then it should smell bad. Looks like copper crystals." Jericho, who seems to be a bit annoyed at Joey. But, the crystal he thinks it looks like copper but puzzled as he thinks "why is that crystal has power in it?".

"Then how about that power thing that is above the old man's head?" Joey pinpoints at the glyph.

"I don't know. I've never seen things like that Joey." Jericho said in an honest answer, but somehow irritated. But in his mind, he wants answers.

"Where are we?" Storm, who is ignoring at Joey's poking at his shoulder looking around the village with a puzzled look.

"That I have no idea, but all I know is that this place looks like an old village. But what is the name of this village?" Jericho out of curiosity, moves Joey's hand out-of-the-way due to the poking and looks around.

Joey, who pinpoints with a post sign that says: "Welcome to Wygol Village", waving Jericho and Storm to look at the post sign. With no hesitation, Jericho and Storm comes closer with Joey and looks at the post sign.

"I think that's the name of the village." Styles said with a shrug that they're in a village that they have never heard before.

"We're out of nowhere?!" Jericho who is suddenly got furious that they have no idea what's going on, with a place that has never heard before and punched the wood in a vacant house, causing Jericho's right hand to bleed with a bit bruise on it.

Storm, who is rubbing Jericho's shoulder and giving him the hint that his anger will not go them anywhere and looks at an exit that has direction signs.

"Guys. I think we are not lost at all." Storm said with a smile.

"But first, we must get some weapons since this world is different. Just for protection." Jericho said as he, Storm and Joey are gonna go to a blacksmiths home by jumping the wooden balcony floors and they agreed one another. Though tired, they searched every home they found. Though mostly it's open and ignored the old man in crystals, they said one another and informing each other that it's not here.

Ecclesia scenario

As Albus and Shanoa are in the stone sliding door and its open, Barlowe is meditating while doing magical rituals to whom will bring the most powerful glyph of all. After Barlowe's meditation, he gets up and waves Shanoa to come. Albus, in shock as he thought that he wants to join in, but Barlowe stopped him and said that he should wait. With that Albus is suddenly pissed off and thinks about revenge that Barlowe is lying to that broken promise and said in thought, "Why?! I thought I was going to be the bearer of Dominus (Powerful Glyph). But instead It's Shanoa? Damn, she'll be in danger. I'll kill you sooner or later, you greedy old Ecclesian tyrant!". After that, Albus disappeared for a while and have plans to return at the sanctuary.

Inner Ecclesian Sanctuary

Barlowe, who is standing in front of a statue that is glowing in red. While entering, Shanoa did not expect to be the bearer of Dominus cause she thinks that Albus is the one who will held Dominus 'cause Barlowe promised it to Albus a long time and thought, "Of all the sudden, why me?". With suspicious thoughts in her mind, Shanoa gives a fake smile and walks in front and stopped to listen on what is the surprise.

"Shanoa, I will announce that to you that, YOU are the savior for Ecclesia and the bearer of Dominus. You are the only one who can stop Dracula from ruling the world." Barlowe raised his hands and finally pinpoints Shanoa that she will be the savior of the world, not just Ecclesia.

"But, did you promise Albus that he is the one who will bear Dominus?" Shanoa with a questioned look in her face and gives a doubting look to her master.

"Yes. That's true my dear, but he is not destined to be THE ONE." Barlowe gives a sad smile cause he didn't explain to Albus on what consequences will give on people, who will bear and hold Dominus.

"Master, you lied to Albus that he is the one?" With the shocked look in her face, Shanoa can't believe it.

"Unfortunately, yes. I just don't want Albus to hold Dominus cause it can cause big consequences that he can't control the power." Barlow said in worry while going closer to the statue and holding/rubbing it.

"So instead it should be me?" Shanoa, who is uncomfortable and uneasy of her responsibility cause she can't believe that her master is making a bad choice that can hurt Albus' ego and think of revenge.

"Yes, you've train so hard for this moment Shanoa and hope that I don't make the wrong choice." Barlowe, smiling and looks at Shanoa with an exciting look and comes closer. But before he could say something, he knew something that Albus is not there.

"Now is not the time Shanoa. Go and find Albus on where he is going now." Barlowe turns his back on Shanoa and orders her to find Albus, making Shanoa confused and thinks,"How did the master know that Albus is gone for now?". After she thought for a bit, she walks out and looking for Albus.

Wygol Village and the road to Ecclesia

After the three men are packing things up by using old bags to hold their baggage and carries it on their backs. Jericho, who has an idea of something that they need to rest, although their clothing is still the same.

"Guys lets find some place to stay." Jericho gives them a suggestion to survive a world that they have never get used to.

"Where? We don't know what these places are." Joey who seems to be uneasy of this great responsibility that they have.

"Let's see. Since we have directions, I say let's take the left direction. It says "To Ecclesia (Via Monastery)" and the other say "To Minera Prison Island(Via Ruvas Forest and Kalidus Channel). Don't take the right side since we're NOT ready for a survival fight." Storm, who is taking the lead for them to go to the left side, for reasons.

As they are out at the Wygol village, they saw a man running who seems to check out the village on how is it going. The Man, stopped in his tracks as he saw the three men walking and even the three men also stopped their tracks. The Man is going closer to them as he looks at them suspiciously especially Jericho.

"Are you Leon Belmont?" The man said with a familiar look on his face with a puzzled thought at Jericho.

"No. I don't even know the guy. Who are you?" Jericho said with a shrug, who gives the man a weird look and narrows his eyes with doubt.

"Sorry. You seem to been familiar because of your look. I'm Albus and you are?" The Man introduced the three men as Albus and offers Jericho a hand shake.

"I'm...Jericho Lion. This two here are..." Jericho gives Albus a fake smile accepts the handshake and after that pinpoints Storm and Styles as he gives them an elbow.

"I'm...Vance Gale." Storm gives Albus a sheepish smile and gives him a handshake.

"John Steiner...Uh nice to meet you... Albus." Styles nodding and smiled, who seems to look at Albus as if he is an evil young man.

"Look we're lost. We are looking for some place to stay. You know?" Jericho said with an in-a-hurry voice.

"You've got the right track Leon, Ecclesia is the place. My "former" master Barlowe is the head there. Look... No time for chat, i have to go to the village. We'll meet again soon Leon." Albus said with a smile to them especially to Jericho. After that he ran off.

"It's Jericho you dumbass! Is this guy's nuts? He called me "Leon" when in fact we are NOT close." Jericho turns his head looking as Albus ran off to the village and after that uses the rolling ring finger as if Albus is crazy for calling him "Leon".

"Hahahaha! I think he got you with that "Corazon de Leon" gimmick in Mexico. That why he called you "Leon"." Storm emphasizes the "Leon" part, who laughs hard and after that chuckled.

"Not funny." Jericho crossed his arms and got frustrated as thought he was embarrassed by Albus. He gives Storm a cold glare, which makes Storm to be quiet with a nervous smile.

"Hehehe. Anyway, let's get going before we're dead meat." Styles said with a chuckle and a nervous look and looking in the background in a 360 turn.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jericho said with a frustrated tone and keeps going along with Storm and Styles.

Almost to Ecclesia

As Jericho, Storm and Styles are exhausted and wanted to sleep in any minute, they saw a young lady going to the opposite. The young lady got shocked as she saw the three men who have never have been in this place before. She moves and comes closer to the tired, worried men who has carrying heavy baggage in their first journey to survival and asked them.

"Are you looking for a place to stay? I think you guys are new here right? And have you seen Albus?" The lady said with a smile as she saw the three men tired and exhausted.

"Yeah. I saw the jackass going to Wygol Village. And yeah, we are new here and we really need a place to stay." Jericho said, not bothering looking at the lady as he only thinks on one thing: Sleep.

"Really? Thank you. And what? "Jackass"? What's the meaning of that?" The lady said with a smile and after Jericho mentioned "jackass", she is in shock as she wants to know what that means.

"It actually means miss: A cocky jerk, big time." Storm said, looking at the lady and got mesmerized and astonished by her beauty.

Styles who is actually tired,no doubt saw Storm who got mesmerized by the beauty of the lady and got confused and pokes Jericho.

"What the world is...Vance looking at?" Styles said with a confused look.

"No clue. I'll try." Jericho said as he pokes Storm, but no effect.

"Alright whats with the..." Jericho tries to ask Storm what is going on and suddenly got fall in love at first site at the lady after he looked at her and thinks, "Is it me or am I just lucky?" gives the lady with a romantic smile.

"Ok...That's awkward. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shanoa, student of Master Barlowe along with Albus and you two are? I know Vance." Shanoa said while introducing herself, she gives an awkward look on Jericho and Storm, but manages to smile and pinpoints to Storm as if she really knows him.

"That name is...Angelic. I'm Jericho Lion. Can I call you Sharona?" Jericho said as if he is daydreaming and thinks he is in dreamland.

"Or Sharon? I'm Vance Gale. But you don't really know me." Storm said with the same stats as Jericho and after a bit of mesmerization, Storm raised his left brow at Shanoa because of her statement "I know Vance".

"No. You two are stupid... Sorry sir. What about you?" Shanoa said with disgust and gives them a blank but a deadly stare at Jericho and Storm and after that gives Styles a serious look this time. She only apologized Storm and not Jericho as she got a bit embarrassed. After that statement, Storm gives Jericho a snicker and he got a bit angry by that.

"Sorry about the rudeness of these two Ms. Shanoa. I'm John Steiner. Nice to meet you." Styles said with a confident smile and offers her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too John. Anyway, I have to go now and find Albus." Shanoa said after the handshake then ran off to Wygol Village.

Entrance to Ecclesia

After the introduction, they got a bit energetic as they saw a big Gothic style church as they saw this mysterious, amazing structure of a building known as Ecclesia, in which Albus is talking about. They saw the entrance and tries to open it, but sealed shut if not the guest of Ecclesia. Jericho, who seems to be frustrated, banging and hitting the door with kicks, pushing, e.t.c. despite that he wants to sleep, Storm tries to calm to him down and tells him that it's not gonna do good also reminding him that it's not only him that is tired and tell him to wait for Shanoa and Albus to return. But Jericho asked them on what do they think of Shanoa and Albus.

"Well, She's kind, smart, hard working and especially beautiful. And Albus, He's cool, but i have a bit doubt on him." Styles said with an honest thought while leaning at the Ecclesian walls, tired as hell.

"Like Joey said, I agree about his thoughts about Shanoa. Albus? He looks trusting to me, but let's still be careful." Storm said with a smile and warns them about trust.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get interested on knowing Sharona. Anyway, Let's still investingate this place. But for now, we need some rest." Jericho said as he stretching his arms, yawning and leaning the Ecclesian walls trying to sleep. But in the back of his mind, he is still thinking about Shanoa and wants to know her better.

"Uh Jericho, her name is Shanoa, not Sharona. No "R" in the middle." Joey said and reminding Jericho that he should not mess with her name.

"Joey is right, you can't mess her name if you're not close to her or you're gonna get it. She is beautiful, yet strong." Storm said as he can feel a bit that Shanoa is no ordinary lady, with a big responsibility.

"Yeah. But that Albus even called me "Leon" for no good reason. That Idiot, we're not close!" Jericho fumed with anger, as his sleepiness is gone cause of that.

Lance Storm looking and observing Jericho that he is furious about Albus for calling him "Leon" and tried to calm him down telling him that it won't work and only waste his time, also suggesting that they need rest. Jericho pouted and leaned the wall, closed his eyes. Joey, chuckled a bit and after that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Chap 2. is done.

Tell me what you think. Thanks. ^_^ P.S I just make this more shorten.


	3. Beginning Of A Journey

Disclaimer: All ideas belong to me with influences. The rest does not belong to me. The introduction of Jim Cornette on this story. Rating will soon change to M.

* * *

ECW Arena (December 1994)

Paul E. who is in his office, still in a trauma after what happened a month ago when his own commentator, Joey Styles and his guest from SMW Chris Jericho and Lance Storm are gone. thinking hard, Paul heard the telephone ringing and immediately picked the phone up and answer the call. He noticed that the voice is fuming with anger and he familiarize the voice and thinking, "Is this Jim Cornette?". Paul just listened and the voice said with anger.

"Paul, you son of a bitch! You kidnapped my employees!"

"How dare you accuse me like that you hothead! Even my own employee is gone!" Paul shot back with a strong aggression on his voice and shout back.

"Is that my fault?! NO. And it's your own damn fault that your own employee is gone!" Cornette, who is on the phone shot back and accused Paul of being a bad businessman.

"Well Jim, if you have the balls to accuse me like that they come to ECW right now! Me and 911 are waiting for you." Paul giving Jim an ultimatum that if he can't go, he'll file a case against Cornette for slandering Paul.

"You're on! I'll go to your bingo hall with your moronic ECW fans who has no brain on what REAL wrestling is!" Cornette just shouting Paul and accepts his offer then puts the phone down.

Wygol Village (19th century)

Albus is checking out the village on what is actually going on. While investigating, he saw footprints directing the old man whom he believe that he is a priest. He saw a glyph which resembles crystals.

"A crystal glyph? Who did this?" Albus said in shock as he checking the footprint that is actually closer and in front of the old man. He then analyzed that, "Is it one of those three men Or my "former" master Barlowe? I don't know which is which." Albus knew that those three men we're just ordinary and have no powers whatsoever.

"I better tell Shanoa about this." After that remark, he ran off and goes back to Ecclesia.

_30 minutes later_

Shanoa arrived at the village and she feels that there is no sign of Albus. She then starts to investigate the village on the mysterious disappearance of the villagers and asking in thought, "Who kidnapped the villagers?" She then saw two footprints in front of the old priest and was in shock as she knew the other.

"Is Albus already here? Now is not the time to set him free. I may sound heartless, but someone might follow me." She said with a shocked voice and then sadden.

"Better ask the three men."After that, she ran off and wants answers.

Entrance to Ecclesia

Chris Jericho, Lance Storm and Joey Styles while asleep, they feel a chill breeze in their skin as their clothing are a bit worn out and still a bit wet. They said one another that it's freezing and they need shelter right now like a beggar. They now checking their bags if there is a big quilt against cold skin. They saw Albus who is in a hurry opening the great church door and they immediately get up, lifting their bags up and followed Albus to the entrance. After that, the door closed shut.

Ecclesia

Albus opening a door and then hides in the shadows to wait for Shanoa to return. As for the three men who is at the very first entrance, they go to a separate corner. Jericho goes to a right corner and ordered Storm and Styles to sleep together. The two we're thinking that Jericho is making them a homosexual, but Jericho immediately explained to them that just for survival. They have no choice but to nod in agreement. They lie down, using their bags as they're pillows and use their own quilts for shelter against the cold winds and finally sleep.

Shanoas' scenario

Shanoa, running as fast as she could as she hear the first bell rung as she knew that now is the time to be the bearer of Dominus. She is now at the entrance of Ecclesia, as she is gasping for air after a long run. She then chants a spell to open the magical sealed door to be opened for her. As she is at the entrance/exit of Ecclesia, she saw the three men sleeping. She wants to ask them, but she call tell that they have a rough start for this world And let them be to sleep and said in thought, "I want to ask you guys, but by the looks of you guys, you're all tired. Sooner or later, I want to know." After that thought, she passes by on them and opens the door.

As she was trying to go up, she heard a chuckle in the shadows and causing Shanoa to be alert with fierce look in her eyes and said.

"Who's there?"

"I never knew that you're smart and quick." The voice said as it comes out, chuckling who reveals to be Albus.

"Albus?!" Shanoa said in disbelief as she saw that Albus is smirking and gives her with a sarcastic yet a coy look.

"That's right. Our stupid master thinks that I'm weak to be the bearer of Dominus. He promised me to be the bearer!" Albus said with rage, betrayal and hurt.

"Albus, I think the master is trying to protecting you from danger." Shanoa said as she explains of their masters' actions And tries to calm him down.

"Protecting me?! By what, backstabbing me?" Albus is now feeling in pain as he thinks that Barlowe is betraying him and still in rage.

"You know master Barl-" Shanoa got interfere by Albus as he hates that name.

"Don't mention that name!" holding his head like he is going crazy.

As Shanoa tried to explain Albus about their actions some more and even tried to calm him down, the argument stopped by a bell as she knew that Barlowe is now calling for her to bear Dominus.

"I'm sorry Albus but It's time for me to go." Shanoa said while lowers her head a bit that she is guilty that Albus is sad and she feel that she is sad. After that, she jumps the first ledge floor.

"Shanoa wait. You don't understand, he might use you." Albus halts her from going further to the Sanctuary. Shanoa halted that she only leaps to a first ledge concrete floor as she turn her back her attention to Albus and said.

"I do understand. But as a member of Ecclesia as much as you do, this is the only hope to stop Dracula from resurrecting and ruling the world. I want the world to be in peace and have a normal life." Shanoa lowered her head and after that she look Albus and smiled. After the conversation, she heard the 3rd time that the bell is ringing and told Albus that she really has to go, turned her head and focuses on going to the Sanctuary, jumping ledge concrete floors to the top, leaving Albus all alone.

"Barlowe...You will pay for this." vowed for vengeance, Albus followed her tracks and goes to the Sanctuary unexpectedly and hides in the shadows.

ECW Arena (1994)

Paul E., who is now waiting for Jim Cornette to go to ECW. Beside him is 911. Crossed arms as if he is like a bouncer in an elite bar. The fans we're so rabid that while they are waiting for Jim to come they chant "ECW!ECW!ECW!ECW!". Some with their signs saying, "Put him to a table!", "Cornette sucks balls!", "Assette fears Paul E." and E.T.C. Paul E., who is now holding the mic and leaning closer in front of the ropes and calls Jim out.

"Jim Cornette. You accused me for kidnapping. How dare you?! You have the guts on picking a fight on me?! This is ECW and if you dare step into my rules, we're gonna deal with this to the extreme. I'm tried of waiting "Assette"! Lets deal with this now!"

The ECW Fans cheers wildly at Paul E. and chanting, "Jimmy Assette" while clapping in unison and relentlessly doing a verbal attack wishing that Jim is here already. Paul E. with his wicked smile as he is still standing in the ring. 911 saw a man rushing to the ramp and saw Jim Cornette running, slides to the ring and stands in front of Paul and glares him that he wants to kill Paul while his hand shaking with a mic on it. The fans get what they wished and does a relentless verbal attack on Jim. Paul just smirked at Jim and said with a sarcastic smile.

"Jim, we are both victims here. We lost Joey Styles and you lost The Thrillseekers. I know that its painful, especially to us here in ECW but accusing me of kidnapping is so low. Stop putting your head to your ass and listen."

Fans continue on chanting "ECW" and laughed at Paul's statement while cheering him. Cornette telling the fans to shut up, but got booed and mocking him some more. Cornette knew that it won't work and stand for himself and said with confidence.

"Who is responsible of losing MY employees? You! Cause your a careless son of a bitch!"

"How dare you putting the blame on me?! Joey Styles is gone, they are gone. It's all unexpected. Jim, you're in MY territory! Mess with my rules and you will feel extreme pain in your body and mind!" Paul said with a threat and orders Jim to just follow his rules.

"Is that even a threat? Hah! You're an idiot Paul E. Your workers can't even wrestle. I'll even sue this garbage wrestling company of yours!" Jim said scoffing and making fun of ECW: company, wrestlers and fans and even file a case against them. This cause the major uproar of the fans, booing Jim and tries to throw multiple chairs against Cornette, but Paul E. halting them by stopping them by his hand and smirking at Jim said.

"At least we don't show the weak side of the company unlike yours. We will still bust our ass for the respect of each of these fans! Even without Joey Styles, Chris Jericho and Lance Storm with us, ECW will not die!" Paul said fighting for the sake of ECW and for everyone who supports his company. Fans chanting "ECW!" For Paul's support.

Ecclesia (19th Century)

After a thud came from the top which is somewhat close stone door shut, Jericho and the crew wake up, Styles is still groggy as they only sleep for 5 hours. He then guessed that a ritual might come from the top of this building and asked them if they can go to the top. Storm, his best friend doesn't know what to do for he thinks that it's dangerous and decides not to go, cause he needs time to think. Styles agreed with Storm and stayed. But Jericho, wanted to know what's going on pleading them to go with him. Styles finally stand up along with Storm gives him a perverted smile and said.

"You want to know what's going or you only wanted to see Shanoa?"

"Huh?! Hey! It's not about Sharo-... I mean Shanoa. It's about...uh... our updates if we have a chance to go home to our timeline." Jericho suddenly caught off guard as Joey mentions Shanoa in the topic, he got blushed and covered his face with embarrassment after his remarks. Storm knew what's that sign means.

"Best friend, I think you like her." he smiled at Jericho and he put his right arm on his right shoulder.

"What?! No it's like that...uh...she's cute, but...uh...I can't tell. Heck! This is out of topic!" Jericho said with nervousness and slaps Storms arm who is laughing and Jericho still blushing with discomfort look of his face and thinking while he tries to open the door, "Damn! Why am I affected? Screw this...Focus Jericho".

"Out of topic huh? We already knew you like her, despite of your actions." Styles said, chuckling at the nervous, rattled Chris Jericho who tries to open the door and succeeded To open it. After that remark, Jericho just gives a deadly glare at Joey reminding him to stop causing Joey to smile nervously and moves on to the next room which leads to the top by jumping/climbing to the concrete ledges.

"If you guys don't want to go, then fine I won't force you. But for me, I'm going." Jericho said with disappoint which is filled on his voice and jumps the concrete ledges.

"Ok Jericho, we'll go." Joey said with excitement and squeals like a little girl which makes Lance Storm chuckle to think that Jericho has a crush of the Order of Ecclesia in which they don't know and they followed him.

Inner Ecclesian Sanctuary

The Dominus celebration has just begun. Barlowe who is in no doubt happy as he faced his successor on beating Dracula since the absence of the Belmont clan. Shanoa, who is standing in front of the books in no doubt which is the Dominus. Smiling nervously, she just take a deep breath to relieve nervousness. Barlowe, can't believe that his daughter-image will become the bearer of Dominus. With tears of joy, he then wiped his tears, tale a deep breath and said.

"Shanoa, I'm so proud of you that YOU, the savior of Ecclesia will save us all from the hands of Dracula."

"Thank you sir." Shanoa said nodding and smiling.

"With Dominus, you can stop Dracula in no time. Ever since the Belmont clan mysteriously disappeared in action, the people are afraid that if someone will resurrect Dracula, it will be the end of mankind. But you Shanoa, you are chosen by the prophecy of Ecclesia." Barlowe said reminding her that before she was born, she was chosen by the prophecy by the Ecclesian clan when he was young.

Hiding and being mysterious in the shadows, Albus secretly listening to them during the Dominus celebration with envy, anger and betrayal dispite of the lies that his master spew. But when he heard the knocking of the stone door, he knew that the three men we're also listening. Because of that, he moved silently to go near in the stone door without being noticed. He heard Jericho talking loud and said in favor don't disturb or he might get caught. Barlowe turn his head if someone is there, but luckily Albus hid in the shadows and wants a piece of Jericho since he almost got caught. Suddenly the door opened and Barlowe looked at the three men with suspicious thoughts in his mind, but he smiled. Shanoa can't believe that the ceremony was being disturbed by three men with annoyance especially Jericho.

"You three. Do you want to witness the Dominus celebration of my student?" Barlowe asked them if they want to join.

"Honestly, We don't know. And what is this so-called "Dominus celebration" anyway? What is Dominus?" Jericho said with curiosity and wants answers.

"Before I'll answer your question young man, who are you three?" Barlowe said with questions about the three men.

"Master, I know who they are." Shanoa said with familiarity in her voice.

"This is Jericho Lion, who thinks he has the heart of a lion. His best friend is Vance Gale, I don't know if he is the wind master in his dreams and the man in glasses is John Steiner. Thats their name, but I don't know about their talent." After that she introduced them to her master.

"New friends of yours Shanoa?" Barlowe asked if they are her new friends.

"Just of the two of them, except for Jericho in which I have doubts about him." Shanoa said, smirking at Jericho in which she show a big dislike of him. But Jericho, just chuckling and gives her a smirk in return.

"Thanks a lot, "Ecclesian Princess" ". Jericho said with mockery in his tone.

"Now now you two. Mr. Jericho, please respect the Order of Ecclesia. She might not like you at first, but please be patient." Barlowe said reminding him that argument won't work. After that remark, the three men we're shocked especially Jericho, in which he thinks that it's BS.

"Shes the Order of Ecclesia? That's unbelievable. She doesn't even respect me as a human being." Jericho also complained about Shanoa treating him like a bastard. As she heard about it, she just chuckled at Jericho statement and said in thought, "You want to mess with me, do you Jericho? I'll be a hard-to-get friend for you." And smirked at him.

"Like I said Mr. Jericho, be patient. Anyway about your question, Dominus is actually a glyph in which it can destroy anyone that possess it even Dracula and only Shanoa can possess it and not even Albus, if you know him, he can't have it. He might go berserk. The celebration? It is actually a ritual to perform for the Ecclesian clan since the Belmonts went missing in action. Though we think very hard for a successor, but good thing my daughter in image is going to be the savior of all." Barlowe said to the three men on what he know.

"But we know Albus. He is not that bad of a warrior, even if we doubt him." Storm said about the info of Albus, little only.

"Wow! Thats deep." Thats all what Joey said.

"Shouldn't you continue the ritual Sir Barlowe?" Storm said with impatience.

"Thank you for the reminder Mr. Gale." Barlowe said, smiling at him and continues the ritual.

ECW Arena (1994)

As Paul E. debates more on Jim Cornette about the missing workers Joey Styles, Chris Jericho and Lance Storm. Cornette, who is still telling Paul that he blamed himself on why did he use his workers as special guest despite the tragedy on them. Fans chanting "We want chairs" to create chaos in ECW and some chanting "We want blood" as the fans are mad hungry for violence. 911, who is standing behind Jim preventing him to escape. Jim tries to call the police for assault, but Paul E. said to him that it's not a good idea to call the cops.

"Paul. You and these idiot fans are retarded apes. ECW sucks!" Cornette said with a cocky smile causing the fans to boo him and some are threatening him to pulverize him to death.

"Apes? You know we are "unique" in the wrestling world. What about yours? Same Old Shit!" Paul said with anger as the ECW fans are chanting the S.O.S.

"Not only you're a kidnapper, but also a barbarian turd." Cornette shot him back and accused him of being a criminal.

"Wow! You have balls of steel Jim. 911! Choke slam this garbage!" Paul warned him that no accusations of a criminal case but he broke the rules. 911 grabbed Cornette in the neck and dragged him to the table and as a result he lift him up and choke slam him to the table in which cause few fans to throw the lifeless Jim Cornette with multiple steel chairs but lucky for him, he didn't die cause 911 choke slam him with full force. The fans rabidly chanting "ECW" despite on what they see. Paul looking A lifeless Jim and smirked him and said.

"I just warned you that if you accuse me like that, we will deal with you to the extreme."

After Paul E. remarks, 911 lifts Jim up and put him in his shoulders and takes him out of the building to find a dumpster to throw him out there.

Inner Ecclesian Santuary

After the ritual in which it takes a long time, Barlowe is now opening the three books in which it has Dominus. He then summoned Dominus as a glyph in order for Shanoa to be the bearer of Dominus. As she tried to use her power to suck it in her big tattoo at the back, it was stop. Someone came out in the shadows, it's Albus. With anger and betrayal look on his face, he saw Shanoa like she was bumped in the head and back.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!" Joey Styles shrieked at the top of his lungs as he saw Shanoa, almost unconscious.

"Oh no...That is...way extreme than ECW. Sorry." Jericho said while apologizing to Joey, ECW fans.

"That's brutal. What did you do to her?!" Storm said with shock and looking at Albus asking him why she is going unconscious.

"Albus...You...I...Thought..." After those words, Shanoa closed her eyes and falls to the ground face first then after that, she was unconscious.

"Albus. What are doing here?!" Barlowes words shocked Albus and hurt him to think that he does not belong to the Ecclesian clan.

"Barlowe, my "former" master. I'm taking Dominus with me." Albus said while giving Barlowe a grin smile and smirked him. He knew Storm asking and said Turning to him, whispering "I didn't do anything, it's the ritual who did this to her. Tell Leon or Jericho to take care of her while I get Dominus." After that, he turned his head and faces his master with hatred.

"But Albus-" he wanted to show concern , but Albus doesn't like BS and said.

"Shut up you old "Hag"! You promised me that I should be the bearer of Dominus. You promised me."

"Albus. I look at you like my own son. That why I'm concerned about you own welfare. I wanted to give you Dominus, but I've seen the danger that can cause you." Barlowe said while giving him an explanation.

"I'm tired of this nonsense Barlowe, Dominus is mine." Albus was really tired of lies and sucks Dominus by lowering his head, squatting, and raised his left hand and Dominus is in his body. After that, he can feel its power growing within him.

"You ruined everything Albus! Once Dracula is resurrected, none can stop him." Barlowe blamed him for stealing Dominus.

"Hmp. I no longer have a master." As Albus holds his hand with a gun, and revealed it and shoots him with a magical ball. Barlowe, smirked on what Albus is thinking. Shoot back with lightning bolt and got blown which cause the three men to cover from the explosion. After that Albus just said farewell, ran and goes close to Jericho and whispered him,"Take good care of Shanoa while I'm investigating about Dominus." After that, he is gone causing Jericho to get confused.

"What did he say?" Jericho said with confusion.

"Since you're confused best, he told me that you take care of her while he gets Dominus and he did." Storm said informing him that he is the sidekick of Shanoa which makes Jericho in disbelief and said.

"You got to be kidding me right? Me and the "Ecclesian Princess"? No way, she might kick me out!"

"Hahahaha...Jericho you must get use to her approach to you." Styles said while snickering.

"Would you please, Shut the hell up!" Jericho said with annoyance at Joey.

"Mr. Jericho, you take care of her on her journey to destroy Dracula." Barlowe said that Jericho is going to be her partner in this journey.

"But why me? What about Gale or Steiner?" Before Jericho said ok, he asked with disbelief blend in his voice.

"Hmmmm... I'll wanted to tell you this, but now is not the time. Go, take care of her and go to Wygol Village for now." Barlowe said while giving Jericho instructions and after that he then said "ok" nervously.

As he saw Shanoa who is still unconscious, Jericho goes closer to her and he saw the beauty of her and he smiled that he is going to be on an adventure with the Order of Ecclesia. He then lifts her in a lovers carry and said in thought, "I know that it's going to be rough since you don't like me at all. You're beautiful no doubt, but you have to trust me on this journey as your master said and so does Albus." He then said quietly.

"Our journey begins. But for now, lets give her a rest and she'll start training with her master tomorrow. Guys, lets go."

After that they waved good bye to Barlowe while Jericho tries to loosen the weight up by putting Shanoa in his shoulders. Their journey begins, but for now they need to rest as they are going to Wygol Village to find a place to stay.

* * *

Thats all of chapter 3

Authors note: Their journey will begin soon, but rest is key. The story is getting a bit deeper as the chapter continues more. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks. ^_^


End file.
